Again
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Él esperaba el momento de volver a verlo una vez más. [YAOI]


**Disclaimer:** Super Smash Bros no me pertenece .

 **Notas de autor:** AL FIN. Después de dos largos meses de que encontré aquella preciosa imagen de esta pareja, haciéndolos mi OTP inmediato, pude terminar este fic. Posiblemente esté un poco cutre, pero de verdad; le puse todo mi amor por este par.

Espero les guste :D

Dejé la frase en inglés, porque sentí que en español perdía un poco ese "algo" que me hizo pensar que era la indicada para ellos. Ideas mías supongo.

 **Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gu** **sta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

 **Gracias.**

* * *

Again

" _He´s more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same_ "

Emily Bronte

...

La alarma empezó a sonar en toda la mansión provocando que más de uno despertara agitado y desorientado mientras corrían a colocarse sus ropas. No había muchas señales como esa desde hacía tiempo ya así que sería algo bueno para ver.

Todos se formaron en grupos de acuerdo al juego de donde provenían a la espera de conocer que nuevo integrante llegaría y una puerta dimensional se abrió antes de que Master Hand y Crazy Hand aparecieran en el jardín.

Los Pokémon fueron señalados antes de señalar a Mewtwo en una pantalla justo frente a ellos, quienes empezaron a hacer una fiesta al ver que su antiguo compañero regresaría de su mundo para unirse al combate.

—¿Ese quién es? —Robin preguntó mirado a Marth con curiosidad, el príncipe de Altea era el más veterano en ese lugar, así que conocía todo cuanto el estratega preguntaba.

—Mewtwo, el Pokémon psíquico— contestó con una sonrisa pequeña acomodando su flequillo, una manía que había adoptado poco tiempo atrás—. Hace unos años desapareció de repente, suponíamos que Master Hand lo había regresado a su mundo para volverlo más fuerte.

—Pero ahora ha vuelto al combate. —Ike terminó por el otro con un asentimiento. Ambos Robin se miraron entre ellos y apenas hablarían cuando el chico musculoso volvió a hablar—: dudo que lo haga.

La Robin chica resopló, mientras que el Robin chico fruncía los labios en una mueca, haciendo notable la diferencia de personalidades. Lucina por su parte se limitó a tomar la empuñadura de su espada con fuerza. Al parecer eran los únicos que querían a su padre en ese lugar.

«Aunque pensándolo bien... » la idea llegó a ella cuando veía a ambos Robin empezar a tomarse de las mejillas para jalarlas con fuerza. No, definitivamente esos dos se iban a matar si Chrom estaba de por medio.

Una segunda alarma indicó que todavía faltaba alguien más por ser anunciado y Lucina alcanzó a comprobar que Marth parecía extrañamente ansioso, pero al ver a un extraño niño rubio parecido a Ness en una enorme pantalla cualquier rastro de brillo en sus ojos se extinguió.

Ike colocó una de sus grandes manos en el hombro de Marth y éste sonrió dándole unas palmaditas antes de alejarse de su toque y empezar a caminar lejos del grupo.

—Necesita estar solo. —dijo jalando a los Robin por la capucha para alejarlos y empezar a caminar con ellos así, podían ser grandes estrategas; pero sólo involucrar a Chrom y se volvían unos niños. Además, su compañero merecía ese tiempo a solas y sabía que si llegaban a ver a Marth en aquel estado, no dudarían en atosigarlo con preguntas que no querría contestar.

Por su parte, Marth se sentó en la fuente mirando su reflejo en el agua, ¿por qué todavía seguía esperando por alguien que no iba a volver? Habían pasado demasiados años como para saber que no lo vería otra vez en la vida y creyó que le bastaba con el tiempo que habían pasado juntos.

—¿Marth? —el Robin varón se sentó a su lado con una expresión serena en su rostro, tomó su mano para colocarla entre las suyas y le sonrió levemente, ni siquiera Ike con sus enormes músculos iba a detenerlo de consolar a su amigo—. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

—No. —Contestó, sabiendo que sería incapaz de encontrar las palabras correctas para hablar, después de todo; no había un vocabulario para hacerle justicia a un corazón roto.

—¿Estás seguro? —la Robin chica preguntó sentándose en el lado contrario de su alter ego—, tal vez no seamos de mucha ayuda; pero podrás encontrar un poco de descanso.

—Esperaba a alguien—Marth admitió después de vacilar unos minutos, desvío la mirada al suelo y suspiró—, pero han pasado años y no ha regresado.

—¿Una chica?

—¿Un chico?

Ambos Robin se miraron con mala cara, pero Marth empezó a sonreír antes de que el gesto se convirtiera en una carcajada.

—Eso es lo de menos— el estratega habló medio empujando a la chica para ser el más cercano al rey—, hay lazos invisibles que nos unen con las personas y sin importar el tiempo, no desaparecen.

—Gracias, Robin. —Marth dijo apretando las manos de los dos albinos—. A ambos.

Estaban a punto de decir que no era nada, cuando un símbolo de invocación apareció en los pies de los tres, lo que indicaba que iniciaría un combate. Ni bien aparecieron en el escenario, que no era más que la isla Yoshi; Robin chica empezó a gruñir.

—¡Estábamos teniendo nuestro momento con Marth! —miró hacia arriba donde sabía podía verla el anunciador, después señaló hacia enfrente donde Link estaba preparando su espada, bombas y demás—. ¿Por qué tengo que luchar contra él y en equipo con el chico que sólo dice "hya" para todo?

—¿Estas en esos días?— el Robin chico le sonrió tras Marth preparando su grimorio, haciendo que la chica rabiara más.

—¡La bola smash es mía!

—Eso lo veremos.

—Siempre tan enérgicos— Marth suspiró y Link se quitó una gota de sudor, nunca entendería a eso dos.

...

—¡Lucas está aquí! —Ness corrió nada más terminar la batalla hacia el jardín de la mansión, Marth le sonrió pues habían pasado varios meses desde que Master hand había anunciado su llegada, Rosalina quien estaba en el pasillo abrazó a Destello cuando el chico pasó empujando a todo el mundo y miró al rey de Altea con esos singulares ojos llenos de brillo de estrellas.

—Deberías correr tú también. —le sonrió antes de que ambos Robin llegarán de súbito y tomaran a Marth por los brazos.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, pero la chica ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de voltear a verlo y el chico sólo se limitó a sonreírle antes de dirigir la mirada al frente.

El rey de Altea no fue capaz de decir nada cuando vio a todos reunidos en torno a un personaje que él conocía bien y por un momento, deseo que ningún Robin estuviera tirando de él. Sus pies se anclaron al suelo y el objeto que guardaba celosamente entre su ropa empezó a pesarle más que nunca, como un recordatorio de que la promesa que implicaba había sido cumplida.

Entonces, Ike apareció en su campo visual como disculpándose con una mirada por no haber podido hacer nada para evitar que lo secuestraran de aquella manera. Pero a Marth poco le importó la disculpa cuando aquel cabello rojizo frente a él fue todo lo que pudo ver.

—Estoy de vuelta.

«Roy» sus labios se movieron tratando de decir su nombre, pero de éstos no salió ni siquiera un suspiro ahogado.

Había cambiado, ya no tenía la apariencia menuda de un adolescente sin gracia, sino que parecía haberse ejercitado e incluso su ropa parecía más elegante. Pero, su mirada era la misma como la primera vez en que se habían visto y supo, que a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado él no lo había olvidado; ni la promesa que se hicieron.

Cuando Marth sintió los dedos del chico acariciar sus mejillas, se dio cuenta que estaba llorando y sin embargo, no sentía dolor en absoluto; en su pecho solo residía el inmenso amor que le tenía a ese pelirrojo y que parecía llenarlo por completo.

Roy sonrío de forma suave, como si verlo ahí no fuera otro loco sueño más, y cuando habló; toda la emoción y melancolía parecían entre mezclarse mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban por las lágrimas.

—¿Estaremos juntos otra vez?

—Por supuesto.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña " **Con voz y voto** ", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

 _Hayden_


End file.
